Flavors of Love
by CallXMeXLight
Summary: Each moment has a meaning, there is a flavor and for each flavor there's a vitamin water. A pessimistic outlook of BTR from Logan's P.O.V and how each day become's a little lighter, with help from friends and his faveorite drink. Enjoy! R


Hey, guys! You can call me Light! and this is my new baby "Flavors of Love", each chapter will be names after a flavor of vitamin water and each chapter will be centered around the title of the chapter. Like "XXX" will be all about love, or "balance" will be about balancing work, love and play. This chapter will just be a prelude, soo it won't have a flavor. Each chapter will be told in Logan' Point of View. In total there should be about 16-19 chapters...i hope you like it! please review!

* * *

I'm still not sure how we've made it this far. I've spent all my spare time running the equations through my mind, and still none of this makes sense. We're just four teenage boys, just we started our sophomore year in high school….we're a hockey team, NOT an all boys pop group.

This doesn't make sense. Of all place Gustavo Rocque , could have gone to look for his next "Dog", and he came to Minnesota. Statistically, speaking he would have had a much better chance of finding someone in a much bigger city such as Chicago, or Detroit.

Perhaps this is my bodies way of handling excitement, to push it all away. To pretend as if this can't be happening, that way when it all falls through, I won't end up as heart-broken as the others.

Non-the less I still hope that Big Time Rush will do well, and that everyone will get exactly what they want. I hope James gets all the fame and glory he's been seeking, I hope Kendall get's the money we all know his family has been in desperate need for, and for Carlos….I just hope he's happy.

I know, I seem very pessimistic about this while experience, but I've done my research and I know all the odds. Based on the outcome of the most popular boy-bands of the late 90's and early 21st centaury. I know that within the next 2 years; if we keep our fame up, we will either be over come by greed and split up, or we will lose our popularity and will be forgotten forever.

I know it's a horrible thing to think about, but it's the truth. And then what? What will happen to us? To Big Time Rush? To our friendship? Will we become so over come with greed that we start to forget why we were even famous in the first place. Or will become another one hit wonder of Hollywood, lose our edge , and then slowly fade away.

I don't want to be the downer of the group, but it's my job. I'm the one who keeps the other's grounded. I keep them out of harms way, I remind them that regardless of how much "fun" this may be, that we are defiantly not in Minnesota anymore.

But enough with my incessant rambling, perhaps I should explain what's going right now.

As I speak, er….think. I'm in an airplane exactly 35,000 feet above the ground, whimsically coasting through the atmosphere. On my way from small town Minnesota to Hollywood. Why, you may ask?

Because, my three best friends ( Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia) and I were just "discovered" by a major turd of a producer who want's to make us famous.

Well, truth be told he want's to make Kendall famous. But Kendall refused to go to Hollywood without us (his friends). Instead of being Kendall being a solo artist, we've become a boy band……..I have a feeling this is going to be a long three months.

So, as of right now we are exactly 1 hour away from our destination, and I would do just about anything to get off this hell ride (the plane).

You see, Key Fact 1 about Logan Mitchell: I hate heights.

Thus being 35,000 feet above the ground in a metal flying aircraft is a real life horror for me. Regardless of the fact, that I've spent a countless amount of time reassuring myself that flying is actually much safer than even driving. And that our flight is not going to be high-jacked.

And just as I start to calm down, the plane always seems to hit a patch of turbulence and my fears come back to haunt me.

Thank god, we are almost to Hollywood.

* * *

Today has easily been the worst day of my life. After spend god-knows how much time in a plane with an overly giddy James and Miss. Knight, a sleepy Katie, a hungry Carlos and a moody Kendall, all I want to do is scream!

Thankfully, Kelly was there to meet us at the airport and rode with us in the limo to our new home for the next few months……if we could call it a home.

The apartment was nothing like any of us were expecting, but I could have cared less. All I wanted was a hot shower, a cold drink and a soft bed. And that's exactly what I got…with minimal interruptions.

Naturally there was fighting over who got which room, and who would be sharing room with whom. After a while we just gave up debating and had Miss. Knight chose for us. The results were Kendall and Carlos, and James and I. I can understand her choices, pairing a messy child with a tidier child I hopes that our rooms may stay some-what clean.

Don't get your hopes up to high, Miss. Knight. I hate cleaning just as much as James dose.

After the room situation was sorted out, we all ran to unpack and relax for the night. Luckily there were three bathrooms in the suite, so each bedroom had it's own bathroom. ( Katie was sharing a room with Miss. Knight)

Since James was still on cloud 9 about being in Hollywood, he made no argument about letting me take the shower first. And it's a good thing to, because I was in no mood to argue.

After spending, what felt like hours, but truly only 20 minutes in the shower, I eventually got out. Knowing that sooner or later James's energy would run low, and he would realize that he too smells like a public bathroom, and would need a shower.

I slowly drug myself out of my newly founded safe-haven, and trudged knowingly to my room. Knowing fully well that James would be there, still as giddy as a five year old on Christmas. Something I could defiantly live without.

After putting on my best poker face, and at least attempting to care about which of James's headshot's I liked better, I slid into my favorite pair of pajamas and walked into the kitchen. Hoping there would be something at least slightly edible in there.

With a steady sloth like pace, I pulled open the ancient fridge door and to my amazement found it stocked full of food. Kelly must have been here earlier and noticed the condition of the room, and stocked the fridge in hopes of giving us something to be happy about. Thanks Kelly.

I spent a few extra moments of scanning the full shelves, I noticed a small, clear familiar bottle. With a sudden feeling of serendipity I snatched up the bottle and brought it closer, examining it to see if it were real.

And I was.

!Who knew that after hours of being one plane, after hours of constant bickering and yelling….that my favorite drink would be coolly awaiting my arrival in a small, crappy fridge in our small, crappy apartment ,in Hollywood.

Who knows, maybe there really is such thing as Karma.

With one foul swoop, I spun the lid of the top of the unsuspecting drink and brought it to my lips. I one large gulp, I had downed at least half of the bottle. The feeling of the cool liquid flowing down the back of my dry throat brought much more relief than I had anticipated. I had always known these drinks were magical.

Tonight, I am thankful for: Vitamin Water .And there not being any terrorist on our flight

* * *

Review please!!!! and just wondering...if y'all care, wha should the next flavor be?


End file.
